


Spectral Energy Notes

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Fake dating turns into real dating.
Relationships: Brainstorm/Whirl (Transformers)
Kudos: 7





	Spectral Energy Notes

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on February 14, 2015 as a request. Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 26, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

“I think your plan failed,” Brainstorm said, sitting at the bar chair, his arm wrapped around Whirl’s shoulder. “Rather spectacularly.”

Whirl pinched the inseam of Brainstorm’s leg with the tip of his claw, and giggled when the smarty-bot jerked up. “Yeah, it did.”

Brainstorm reached down and squeezed Whirl’s leg. “Absolutely.”

Whirl bopped the side of his head into Brainstorm’s faceplate. “I’m not really complaining.”

“Neither am I,” Brainstorm said. “His loss.”

“Totally.”

“Want to get out of here?”

“Yes.”

The two left the bar in quite the scene together, but alas, Perceptor did not notice. His notes on Spectral Energy were far more fascinating than his flirting coworkers.


End file.
